Worst Father to Ever Have
by The-Evil-Twins12
Summary: Karou and Haruhi been marry for 4 years now. They been as happy as any family could be. But when everything that Karou worked so hard to gain start to fade away well guess who he takes it out on. (Sequal to Who's The Daddy?)
1. Chapter 1

**Worst Father to Ever Have.**  
**Summary:Karou and Haruhi been marry for 4 years now. They been as happy as any family could be. But when everything that Karou worked so hard to gain start to fade away well guess who he takes it out on.  
**

* * *

Haruhi opened her eyes and groaned, "Karou, can you go wake up the kids for school?" Haruhi looked at Karou who eyes were opened only a little, "No still sleepy." He mumbled and started to fall back to sleep. Haruhi got up and walked to Yuki's room and started to shake her awake, "Yuki wake up." Yuki groaned and sat up.

"What?!" Haruhi pointed to her alarm clock that said 7:45, "School." Yuki got up and walked to her closet but she stopped when she got next to Haruhi, "You can leave you know." Haruhi walked out of the room so Yuki can change in to her uniform.

She walked into Jacob's room which was right next to Yuki's so it was easier. Haruhi opened the curtains and the morning light started to enter the room. She started to shake Jacob, it didn't work for a few minutes but it worked.

"What!" He yelled. Haruhi pointed to his alarm clock and left the room. She walked back into her room and grabbed her cellphone and started to dial a number. When she pressed the call button she pressed the phone to her ear, "Hello?" She heard the person on the other line say.

"Can you bring a limo to the front and take the kids to school?"

"Sure Mrs Fujioka."

She heard the line go dead so she set the phone down and sat down on the bed, she looked at Karou who was sleeping like a baby. Haruhi kinda understanded why he wanted some extra sleep since work and all but she had to wake up at 7 in morning for a month now and he said that they'll switch who does it everyday.

"Sorry I been a bad husband Haruhi." She snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at Karou who still looked half asleep. Haruhi started to rub his head, "You haven't been a bad husband but I guess its a little unfair that I have to wake up at 7 and you don't."

Karou sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah yeah." Haruhi laid back down, "When do you have to go to work?" Karou thought about it for a minute, "Ummmm I think I have to be there by 12 this afternoon then i'll TRY to get home by 6." Haruhi smiled, "Well as long as you're there in time to help Jacob with his homework then we're fine."

Karou laughed and gave a Haruhi a quick kiss, "I have to go take the kids to school so i'll be-" Haruhi smiled, "Don't worry I had a limo come pick them up and take them to school." Karou laid down back next to her and had sigh of relief, "Thank god."

"Now that we have time alone." Karou started to lift Haruhi's shirt up.

* * *

Yuki got out of the limo and walked to the high school section of Ouran Acadeny. "Yuki wait!" Jacob yelled as he caught up to her. Yuki looked down at him, "What?"

"Can you vist me at the host club?"

"No i'm not going to something as stupid as the host club."

"Come on! You know you'll have to wait for a limo to come since the limo dosen't come untill the host club is over!"

"FINE!" Jacob jumped in to the air and started to run as he heard the bell rang, "BYE YUKI!" Yuki started to run to her first class as well so she didn't miss anything important. Yuki actually love Jacob for joining the host club since it had a boy she liked so much.

His name is Mason Souh, he was very unique. He has a sister that Yuki is kinda friends with but they are quite opposite so its hard to start a normal coversation without ending up in a fight.

"Hi Yuki." Yuki looked and saw Ai standing there with her normal grin. She was adopted 2 years ago and luckily they lived around Ouran so she can come here. Shes been Yuki's friends for years and after a while she figured that she can be a big bitch. Yuki got to where she almost slapped her but she stopped before she did anything.

Yuki always remeber when she first yelled at her. Yuki always remeber the rage in her eyes and just because she wanted to atleast let Sapphire and Emily rest in peace. Yuki waved, "Hi got to get to class." Ai grabbed her arm and pulled her in to the girl's bathroom.

"I have to get to class." Yuki tried to get out but Ai stopped her, "No! I have something fun we can do!" Yuki finally stopped struggling and followed Ai into one of the stalls. Ai grabbed something from her bookbag and showed it to Yuki, "My dad gave me some alcohol so I can try it and let me tell you it goood."

"What? That's bad for you." Yuki yelled quietly. Ai frowned, "No it isn't. My dad it does nothing to your health and it taste good and it makes you all weird." Ai open the bottle and drunk about half the bottle. Yuki tried to get out but Ai body covered the door so she couldn't get out.

Ai smiled and grabbed Yuki's chin, "Now its your turn to have some." She brought the bottle to her lips. Yuki started to struggle and try to get out of her grap but it didn't work. Ai forced the rest of it down her throat.

"Miss Fujioka! Miss Micheals! Are you in he-" They looked at the stall and saw one of the teachers standing there with a shock face. Her shock face soon turn into a mad face, "Come young ladies! I think this deserves a offical refferal."

* * *

**(In the office)**

"You were drinking alcohol!" Haruhi yelled. Tamaki, the new princapal of Ouran, called Haruhi while he called Ai's father.

"It won't hurt to have a little sip." Ai's father said as he lit a cigarette. Tamaki looked at Ai's father with the clamest look even though he wanted to murder him, "Please get rid of that and no it's not good to start drinking at their young age." Ai father rolled his eyes and kept on smoking the cigarette.

Ai father was named David Michaels, he was a very awful man, he even got Ai to belive he was a good man. Ai always wanted a father so she listen to his every word and that turned her into a little monster.

"Mom, she forced it down my throat! I didn't want to I wanted to just go to class but she forced me in there!" Yuki exclaimed. Haruhi looked down at the young girl, "You know what I don't care! You are grounded for 3 months young lady!"

"But mom!"

"But nothing!" Haruhi yelled.

Yuki glared at Ai while she just smirked, "Oh come on it wasn't little old me fault." Yuki got up and started to follow her mother out of the office.

"Mom, please belive me, she forced it upon me." Haruhi just walked slienty. She was anger at her daughter for even still being friends with Ai. Haruhi looked at Yuki, "I don't care now lets go home so your father can talk to you."

* * *

**(In Karou's office)**

"YOU DID WHAT!" Karou yelled after Haruhi told him the whole story. Karou was already stressed out about the work he had to do but now Yuki trying to drink at her age just made it all worst. "Dad, she forced it-" Karou cut her off by finally slapping her, "I don't care! You are grounded like your mother said." Yuki put her hand on her cheek and started to run out of Karou's office.

"That was way to harsh Karou!" Haruhi yelled at him. Karou sat down in her chair and covered his face, "Please leave." Haruhi was about to say something but was cut off when Karou yelled, "LEAVE!" Haruhi ran out of the room to get away from Karou and to comfort her daughter.

Karou started to breathe in and out and finally he got back to work, "Later i'll apolgize to her even though she deserve the slap in the face."

"WAIT WHAT!" Karou slapped himself hoping that he didn't hear himself say that. Karou looked around the office, "I think I need to take a day off soon."

* * *

**A/N: No it won't be a rated M fic! I promise that! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and thats all so BYSIES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi knocked on Yuki's door and walks in. Yuki was sitting on the bed holding her cheek, "Why did he do that?" Haruhi sat by her daughter on the bed and hugged her, "Work has been kinda making him stressed and I think just hearing what you did just made worst."

"Mom do you belive me?"

"Kinda but Yuki you been telling alot of lies lately so it's hard to figure out what's true and what's not true."

Yuki put her head on Haruhi's shoulder, "I'm sorry but please belive me, I didn't do nothing." Haruhi smiled and rubbed her hair, "I still love you, you know right?" Yuki nodded, "Yeah mom I do."

* * *

**(NEXT DAY)**

Karou slammed his hands on his desk, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ALL THE MONEY GOT STOLEN!?" Hikaru looked down, "I don't but all I know the company lost all the money." Karou sat down in his chair and covered his face with his hands, "Oh god what are we going to do?"

"We'll probally get money fast since we get about a million every month because everyone wants the Hitachiin fashion, right?" Karou nodded. "Lets hope."

"Anyways do you have the new designs yet." Hikaru asked. Karou frowned and shook his head, "Sorry but no I haven't even have time to plan a design." Hikaru sighed, "Okay but i'm coming next week same day and time but that time you have to have the new design." Karou nodded and Hikaru left te room.

Karou laid his head down on his desk and started to scream. He heard the door open and felt some footsteps come closer, "Karou are you alright?" He heard Haruhi ask him. Karou nodded and sat up, "Yep i'm alright."

"I heard screaming and Hikaru looked kinda worried when I pasted him."

"It's alright."

"Hey I was thinking maybe we should have a mini vacation since everyone been very stressed lately."

"We don't have the money anymore to do that."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked him as she sat in one the chairs. "Someone took it all and now we have to regain it."

"Well knowing you we'll probally get it all back." Haruhi gave him a little smile. "Maybe you should try to actually work." Karou said as he put his head on his desk. Haruhi glared at him, "Do you realize having to deal with Yuki and Jacob and YOU its like a job?!" Karou shrugged, "Yeah but you need a actual job to help us with our money problem."

"Karou what happened?! You use to be one of the nicest guys you can ever meet and not you're just a bastard! Hikaru been nicer then you and it supposed to be other way around!" Haruhi yelled.

"What have you and that bastard been doing?"

"We been doing nothing but I been talking to him lately." Haruhi said calmly. Karou got up and grabbed Haruhi's arm, "Remeber your mine and only mine." Haruhi looked at him, "I know that." Karou grip started to get tighter around her arm, "Sometimes you have to be reminded though." Finally he let go and walked back to his desk, "Please leave now." Haruhi nodded and walked out of the room while holding her arm that he just had a death grip on."

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter but next one will be longer since we have to introduce more characters! Anyways chapters will be only uploaded on weekends unless I finish before then and that probally won't happen with school so anyways bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guess who's back?! Anyways yes its back! I know LONG hiatus but its finally back! Anyways before we start, thanks soooo much for 10,000+ views on Who's the Daddy? Anywas lets get started!  
**

* * *

Haruhi walked to Yuki's bedroom and knocked on the door, "Go away!" Yuki yelled from the other side of the door. Haruhi sighed and knocked one more time, "I said go away!" Yuki yelled again. Haruhi finally gave up and opened the door to see her daughter laying on the bed hugging her teddy bear that Karou got her when she was younger.

Yuki hugged it tighter as Haruhi walked closer to her, "Please leave me alone." Yuki said quietly. Haruhi sighed and sat next to her daughter on the bed, "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Haruhi said. Yuki nodded, "Okay."

"You know he didn't mean to do that, he was just mad." Haruhi said trying to comfort her. Yuki just nodded. Haruhi sighed and kissed Yuki on the forehead, "I love you Yuki." Yuki smiled, "Love you too Mom."

* * *

**(The next day)**

Yuki walked out of her bedroom with the Ouran High School uniform. She looked around hoping she won't run into Karou but nope, she did.

"Yuki i'm sorry about yesterday." Karou said. Yuki nodded, "Okay dad but this isn't the first time this happened." Karou hugged Yuki and kissed the top of her forehead, "Please forgive me it won't happen again."

Yuki smiled, "Alright dad."

Jacob walked out of his room which was next to Yuki's and saw Karou and Yuki hugging. Jacob frowned, 'I shouldn't be surprise that he would give her a hug but not me.' He thought. Jacob was the one always was ignored after Yuki got in to High School. It was always about her and her problems but when Jacob has problems he has to end up solving him self.

Jacob sighed and walked away from the scene infront of him. When he got downstairs he made a run for the front door, he rather eat breakfeast at school then at his house. He never really wanted to be around the rest of his family even Haruhi! But the one person he really wanted to stay away from was Karou, Jacob never really called him dad. He dosen't deserve that title because isn't a dad supposed to protect you? Not hurt you?

Haruhi tries to hide it but Jacob can see all the bruises on her face when he checks up on her at night. He even saw a couple of bruises on Yuki before. Jacob tries to keep quiet since his mother told him too but its kinda hard.

It breaks his heart on how he can't protect his own sister and his mother. He may hate them but he still love and cares about them he just dosen't show it alot. 

Jacob walked outside and started to run to school. He can make it if he didn't stop running. So he started to run as fast as he could. The mansion wasn't that far away but it still had a little distance.

* * *

When Jacob got to the front of the school he was welcome by a hug, "Aww Jakey-kun!"

"Akina! Let me go! AND STOP CALLING ME JAKEY!" Jacob yelled. Akina let him go and started to pout, "Aww but Jakey's a cute name.."

"It isn't!"

"It is!"

"It isn't!"

"It is!"

"It Isn't!"

Jacob took a few minutes and realize what he said,"Oh no.."

"See you want to be called Jakey!"

"Anyways want to go get breakfeast?"

"Sure! Race you!" Akina started running which made Jacob sighed, "More running." He said as he started to chase after the girl.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter I know! And i'm sorry! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry if I acdentally put Hikaru's name instead of Karou's! It's hard to remeber sometimes so sorry.**

* * *

Haruhi walked in to Karou's office and sat in one of the chairs. "Did you aplogize to Yuki?" Haruhi asked quietly knowing he's working. Karou nodded and contiune on with his work. "Don't you also have a wife to aplogize to?" Haruhi asked angrily. Karou stopped with his work and looked at Haruhi, "What do you mean?"

Haruhi stood up and threw her hands on his desk, "DO YOU REMEBER WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?!" She screamed. She pulled up the sleve of her shirt to show a little bruise mark. "You caused this." She said as she pointed to it.

"I'm sorry alright now let me get back to work." Karou said with no emotion as he went back to work. Haruhi felt tears fall out of her eyes, "What happen to you Karou?" She asked. She waited a few moments to see if he answered but he didn't. She ran out of the room tears still coming out of her eyes.

Karou grabbed his cellphone and started to dial Kyoya's number. He put it up to his ear and waited for him to answer but instead it went to his voicemail. Karou sighed, "Kyoya when you get this call me." He said.

He waited a few more minutes but finally he hunged up and placed the phone back in his pocket. He looked at a picture of Haruhi, him, Yuki, and Jacob that was taken a few years ago. He saw how happy he was now look at him. He frowned, 'Have I became a monster?' He shook his head, 'No I haven't! I'm still the same person I was years ago!'

"Well I think I am." He said outloud.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! I just got over my writer's block so i'll try to update alitte faster now. But I can't promise anything..sorry.**


End file.
